It Takes No Fear
by Myra109
Summary: When Jenny is kidnapped by Fear, it's Jack's job to rescue her. "To defeat Fear… you need to have no fear." AU, incest, kidnapping, part of the Fear And Love Never Knocks collection


_This is a part of the Fear and Love Never Knocks collection and is a sequel to Fear And Love Never Knocks_

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own Haunting Hour, nor will I ever own the TV show._**

 ** _WARNINGS: INCEST, KIDNAPPING_**

* * *

Jack was awakened by a strange feeling in his stomach. It wasn't like the painful sour feeling you experience when you're sick or the rock that sits in the bottom of your stomach when you ate something that doesn't agree with your body. It wasn't even the achy, churning feeling that comes with anxiety. No. This was the crippling fire burning in your stomach when you know that something is wrong, but you can't figure out exactly what it is.

Jack climbed out of his bed. Tonight was one of the rare nights him and Jenny weren't sleeping in the same bed. His sister and him almost always slept in the same bed, but the previous night, they'd decided to sleep in separate beds. Jack couldn't even remember why, but the absence of Jenny's presence only made the feeling in his stomach worse.

Jack tip toed down the hall, and he opened Jenny's door, wincing at the ominous creak the door gave.

"Jenny?" Jack whispered before his heart skipped a beat.

Jenny's bed was empty, and a note rested on the mattress. With shaking fingers, Jack picked it up and read the written words.

 **Hello, Jack. I have your girlfriend. Come to your grandfather's house. Alone. We can… negotiate. Tell anyone about this, and you'll never see the love of your life again. Remember, boy, I am not one to give empty threats.**

 **-You know who I am. Can you feel the fear radiating off of the note you are reading at this very moment?**

Jack had barely finished reading before he dropped the note and ran into his bedroom, grabbing his jacket.

Jack momentarily considered grabbing a weapon, but what good would it do? You couldn't defeat Fear with force; you needed to out smart him, like Jenny had done. A weapon would be pointless.

Jack checked on his parents and found them sleeping. He jotted down a quick note:

 **Went to Jessica's. We'll be home later tonight.**

Jack hopped on his bike and started heading in the direction of his grandpa's house (his grandpa was visiting friends for the week, so at least his grandfather was out of harm's way), pulling his phone out of his jacket pocket as he went.

"Jack?" Jessica muttered. "It's two in the morning. Why are you calling me?"

"Sorry to wake you, Jessica, but it's an emergency."

"What is it?" Jessica asked, suddenly sounding much more awake than before.

"Jenny's in danger. I can't tell you more without putting her in even more danger, but if anyone asks, we are at your house and we are safe. If I don't call you by six pm tonight, tell my parents the truth: Jenny and I are in danger, but you don't know anything else. Okay?"

"Jack-"

"Promise me, Jessica. It might be the only way to save Jenny without putting anyone else in danger."

"I promise."

"Thanks, Jessica. Other than Jenny, you're the best friend I've ever had."

"Be careful, Jack," Jessica murmured, her voice trembling.

"I will."

Jack hung up before pedaling faster. His grandfather's house came into view…

* * *

"Why are you doing this?" Jenny demanded as she shifted in the chair, struggling to break free from her bonds.

Jenny had been awakened in the middle of the night by two fingers pinching her nose and a hand covering her mouth, cutting off her oxygen supply. She'd struggled against her attacker and had barely seen a glimpse of his face before the world went black.

Fear had returned.

When Jenny returned to consciousness, she was sitting in a chair with her hands tied behind her back and her feet bound to the legs of the chair. She had been alone for five minutes, and then, Fear had walked into the room. Jenny had wasted no time before beginning to interrogate him.

"Oh, well, let's see," he mocked. "You tricked me into getting stuck in a box for seven months all because I tried to hurt your boyfriend! I think I have a pretty good reason."

Jenny blinked. He had a good point. She wasn't even sure why she asked.

"Jack will stop you!" she yelled.

He rolled his eyes. "I won't allow myself to be tricked again. Now, you're getting annoying."

Before Jenny could protest, Fear smacked a square of duck tape over her mouth.

"Now, we just have to wait…"

* * *

Jack knelt at his grandfather's back door, and he jimmied a Bobby pin into the lock until he heard a click.

Jack crept around the kitchen until he was at the doorway and peering into the living room. His heart skipped a beat when he saw Jenny.

Her wrists were tied behind her back, and her legs were bound to the chair she was sitting in. She was struggling against the ropes, but she wasn't getting any closer to escaping. Any sounds she made were muffled by the duck tape over her mouth.

Jack had never felt so angry.

"Fear!" he shouted.

"Hello, Jack," a voice said from behind him, and Jack turned to face Fear.

"Let my sister go," Jack growled.

Fear tilted his head. "Hmm, let me think about it… No."

"I will defeat you," Jack muttered, raising his fists. He didn't care if force couldn't defeat Fear; maybe it couldn't defeat him, but it could distract him while Jack thought of a better plan.

"I don't think so. Remember, Jack, I can summon your greatest fear," Fear told him before snapping his fingers.

The pieces clicked together in Jack's mind. To defeat Fear… you need to have no fear.

Any other time, Jack would've thought that that was impossible, but when it came to Jack and Jenny, nothing was impossible.

For Jenny, Jack would go to the ends of the earth. When you were willing to face monsters, criminals, and other things straight out of horror movies, there really wasn't much left to be afraid of.

Fear frowned when nothing appeared before snapping his fingers again. Once again, nothing happened.

"What on earth?" he muttered.

"Defeating you takes no fear," Jack pointed out. "And if someone has no fear, there's no reason for you to be here, now is there?"

"You may not have fear, but your girlfriend does!" Fear pointed out.

"Jenny!" Jack cried. "You need to have no fear."

A series of muffled sounds translated to _easier said than done._

"I know it's hard, but with us, nothing is impossible!" Jack pointed out.

Fear snapped his fingers and a beaten, bloody version of Jack appeared in the room.

"Jenny's greatest fear is losing you," Fear smirked. "That kind of fear isn't easy to get rid of."

"Jenny," Jack said, softly. "You don't need to be afraid. I will never leave you. Remember when I was seven and fell out of that tree in our backyard, hitting the ground head first?"

Jenny, her eyes brimming with tears, nodded.

"The doctors didn't think I would make it, but I did, and you wanna know why? I was dying, but I couldn't leave you behind, so I chose to stay. Jenny, I will never leave you."

Jenny stared at him, tears trickling down her face.

Jack smiled, weakly. "I promise."

Jenny nodded, and the beaten version of Jack started to fade.

"No!" Fear howled, but it was too late. Jenny's worst fear vanished.

"I'll be back!" Fear roared before disappearing.

"But not any time soon," Jack told him, "and even then, we'll defeat him. Just like we always have."

Jenny nodded, and Jack hurried to untie her.

"I love you, Jack!" Jenny cheered, kissing Jack.

"I love you, too, Jenny," Jack said. "Now, let's get home. It's… five pm! How?"

"Wow, that took longer than I thought," Jenny mumbled. "It felt like it was only ten minutes!"

"Then again, last time we fought Fear, it felt like it was two hours and it was only twenty minutes. Maybe time is different around Fear. But I better call Jessica; she's covering for us," Jack told her.

Jack picked up the phone and explained to Jessica that they were perfectly safe and thanking her for covering for them before walking outside and locating his bike, which was hidden in the bushes.

Jack climbed onto the bike, and Jenny sat behind him on the seat.

"Let's go home," Jack told his girlfriend.

* * *

 _This was a request from Godzilla183 and a guest reviewer!_

 _Thanks for reading, everyone! Bye!_


End file.
